


that's a good look

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well?" Cora demanded after a moment in which Lydia realized she’d been staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's a good look

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cordia + that's a good look for you :)

"Just pick something already, they’ll be here any minute."

There was some incoherent grumbling from inside the closet but Lydia ignored it, checking her lipstick in the vanity mirror instead. She’d somehow gotten Cora to agree to a double date with her only to find the girl had nothing suitable to wear, having shown up at Lydia’s in a pair of jeans and a sweater that had gone out of style at least five years ago.

She’d been in Lydia’s closet for the past half an hour trying things on and refusing to come out and get any kind of feedback.

Another few minutes passed before Lydia sighed and went to go help. She’d give Cora free reign until now but it was about time to get the show on the road

"I’m coming in."

"No!"

"Yes."

Lydia stepped into the closet, which was more like another room just for her clothes, to find Cora standing in front of the mirror in one of her fitted black dresses with some beading around the collar. It was a great dress, one of Lydia’s favourites, only Cora was taller than she was and the dress made her legs look about a million miles long.

"Well?" Cora demanded after a moment in which Lydia realized she’d been staring.

"That’s a good look for you," she replied, dragging her eyes up to meet the other girls. Their gazes locked and Lydia was pretty sure she could see Cora’s cheeks reddening.

"You think so?"

Lydia stepped closer to her, circling a bit and letting herself take in the sight of her some more. She’s been so struck by Cora’s legs that she’s almost failed to notice the way her ass filled out the tight fit of the skirt.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that their double date didn't go well and they end up going home together and watching a movie and making out.
> 
> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
